Friendly or Romantically?
by SkyOfElements
Summary: Another KnB Fanfiction. I really didn't have enough inspiration for this one, and I'm a bit bad at romance stories. I usually use the typical common ones (Please don't hate me) Anyway, this is a Kiyoshi x OC one. So enjoy. I don't own KnB.
1. Riko's Childhood Friend

(Kiyoshi's P.O.V)

The day was usual as always. I always got up and had breakfast with my grandparents before leaving for school. Your average day. Often while walking, I would catch up with Hyuga, Izuki, and Riko. We walked together to school, but a specific person caught my attention. She wore our school's uniform, and she had long, red hair. On top of her head though, were wolf ears. Others eyed her differently, mostly with disgust and almost like they were taunting her. She looked to the ground as she walked, not wanting to meet anyone's gaze. Riko must've noticed my staring, as she left our group and jumped on that girl.

"Kakusei-chan!" She yelled out.

"Riko-chan!" The two girls stood there in a friendly embrace.

"What are you doing here?" Riko asked the girl. The girl played with her hair as she listened to Riko.

"I'm enrolling to Seirin starting today." She laughed. Something about that made my heart beat faster.

"Eh?" Riko continued to question her. "What about your guardian?"

"He stayed behind." She replied. "I'm currently living on my own."

"I can come by, right?" The girl nodded her head. While smiling, Riko noticed we were being left behind, so she caught up with us while holding the other girl's hand.

"Minna!" She shouted.

"What is it, coach?" Hyuga asked, eyeing the redhead with confusion.

"This is my childhood friend, Sayuri Kakusei-chan!" She introduced us. "She's enrolling into Seirin today." The girl still stuck close to Riko, but looked at all of us.

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled.

Hyuga and Izuki introduced themselves, and it was my turn.

"I-I'm Teppei Kiyoshi." I stuttered. "Nice to meet you, Kakusei-chan." Faint blush marks appeared on my cheeks as she gazed at me. She smiled and we all walked to class together.

(Kakusei's P.O.V)

Even though I was introduced to Riko-chan's friends, I was exhausted. I really hated transferring. It was such a pain.

I waited outside the class as Sensei tried to calm everyone down before introducing me.

I was introduced, and I had my seat right next to Kiyoshi-kun's.


	2. Welcome To The Team

Kakusei's P.O.V

The morning went by without any real problems, although I often felt Kiyoshi-kun's gazes at me. It made me happy, but it also made my heart beat faster.

Finally, it was lunch time.

"Kaku-chan!" Riko yelled out, coming near me. I looked up at her. "Let's have lunch together!"

"Sure." I smiled.

"Did you bring anything?" She asked. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I was so busy moving my things into the apartment last night, I fell asleep from exhaustion. I didn't get the chance to make it." I replied, laughing.

"Then let's head to the cafeteria!" She said.

"Mind if I join as well?" Kiyoshi-kun asked, coming towards us with a smile on his face.

"Sure." I smiled. Eventually, Izuki-kun and Hyuga-kun joined us, and we went to the cafeteria.

"Packed as always," Hyuga-kun sighed.

"So many people.." I whispered.

"Don't worry." Riko said, rubbing my head, as if I was a cat.

"Riko-chan!" I cried. "I'm not a cat, you know!" She laughed.

"Your ears are so cute though!" I blushed and looked away. I was shocked when Izuki-kun and Hyuga-kun took a shot too.

Kiyoshi's P.O.V

I laughed as they did that to Kakusei-chan. I decided to do it too.

"Your right! Her ears are soft!" I laughed.

"Not you too, Kiyoshi-kun!" She said, looking at me. Suddenly, there was an opening in the cafeteria. Riko took Kakusei-chan's hand and ran for it, us closely behind her.

Eventually, we managed to get some food. We went to the roof and ate. That's when Kagami and Kuroko joined us.

"Ah, Coach, are we having a new member?" Kuroko asked.

"Nope." She replied. "This is a childhood friend of mine. Her name is Sayuri Kakusei-chan."

"Nice to meet you." She greeted. Riko put an arm around Kakusei-chan and looked up at us.

"She's also the new Seirin High Basketball Team's manager!" Shocked by her friend's actions, Kakusei-chan looked up in shock.

"I-I never agreed to that!" She said.

"But whenever we talked over the phone, you said you would gladly take the position!" She protested. Her face turned a bright red, and she sighed.

"Even if I say no, you're still gonna beg me to do it, right, Riko-chan?" She gave up.

"Yep!" Riko smiled.

"If you guys are willing to accept me, then I'll do it." Kakusei-chan looked at us. We all smiled at her and nodded. Hyuga got up.

"Welcome to the team." He said, ruffling her hair.

But.. I wanted to do that. Oh well. At least I can spend more time with her.

This girl seems interesting.


	3. An Idiot Who Walked Home in the Rain

As months went by, we often won our basketball matches. Kakusei-chan would always stay by Riko and help plan strategies. She also ran different errands for us, such as getting us towels and drinks. We all were grateful for her being there. Even if we lose, she often gave us lectures of encourgement. We often didn't want that, and just wanted to remain alone for a bit, she would still fight and tell us that there will be a time when we will win again.

Despite her always being there for us, I always felt like there was something more to her, and I started falling for her slowly.

The day I felt like this, it was raining. Practice had ended, and I was walking back home. The rest of the team decided to play another game, but I was tired and decided to go home. I ate, showered, and went to bed, but I felt weird.

I caught a cold.

~~~Next morning~~~

Kakusei's P.O.V

Kiyoshi-kun's place was near mine, so I decided to wake him up and make him walk to school with me. Sure, I had romantic feelings toward him, but I wasn't sure he felt the same way. I just brushed it off and became close friends with him. His grandparents welcomed me, and pointed to the direction of his room.

"Kiyoshi-kun!" I greeted. "Oha-" I was cut off when I looked at him on the ground. "Kiyoshi-kun?!" I dropped my bag and helped him up. I forcefully pushed him onto his bed and touched his forehead.

"Kakusei-chan.." He whispered.

"You idiot!" I yelled. "You shouldn't have walked home when it was pouring out!" He flashed a tiny smile at me. I sighed and got my phone out.

"Kakusei-chan?" It was Riko-chan.

"I'm gonna skip today." I replied.

"Eh?" Her voice turned more serious. "Did something happen?" I walked out of his room and went to the kitchen to get some water and rags.

"Kiyoshi-kun caught a cold and I want to look after him." Riko started to giggle. "What?"

"This is your time to spark a little romance!" She replied. "Your face is turning red, isn't it?"

"S-Shut up!" I was blushing furiously. "I-I don't even know if he likes me that way.."

"In ANY case, we don't have practice today, but I'll let the Kendo club know of your absence."

"Thanks, Riko-chan."

"Do your best, Kakusei-chan! I'm cheering for you!"

"Right.." I hung up the phone and got the water and rags.

_I doubt the famous Iron Heart could have feelings for me.. _

I walked back into his room and saw him trying to get ready for the day. I sighed and put the towels and water on his bedside table.

"Where do you think your going?" I asked.

"S-School, Kakusei-chan." He replied. I forced him to lie down again.

"I've already contacted Riko-chan, and she said luckily there isn't practice today. I'm gonna stay back too and stay here with you."

"What about the kendo club?" He questioned.

"I'm pretty sure they'll be fine without me for a day." I said, dipping a towel into the water and squeezing it. "You need to get more rest."

I put the damp towel on his head and pulled the covers on him.

"S-Sorry, Kakusei-chan." He whispered.

"Don't apologize, dummy." I replied, putting a hand on his head. "I'll go make you something to eat."

I went into the kitchen and took out some bowls. I tied my long red hair back, and clipped my bangs back. I then started to make rice porridge with some cut fruit on the side. I went back into his room with the food and I put it on the table as I helped him up.

"Can you eat by yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks." He said. I handed him the food and I went downstairs to clean up the mess. I got some medicine from a cabinet and some water. I noticed he finished the food, and I gave him the medication. I cleaned everything up and went back to his room. Noticing the towel was losing it's dampness, I dipped a different one into the water and put it on his forehead.

"That should do it." I said. "Get some sleep." At the time, it was pouring outside. As I got up from his bedside, he grabbed my wrist.

"Kakusei..-chan.." He whispered.


	4. Official

I looked into her red eyes as I whispered her name. I couldn't hold myself back so I grabbed her and pushed her up against my body.

"K-Kiyoshi-kun?" I felt her face getting hot against my skin. I pushed her up so my face was buried beneath her chest.

"I like you." I confessed. She hesitated for a moment, but ran her small fingers through my hair.

"Friendly.. or.. romantically?" She questioned.

"Romantically." I responded.

"That's.. impossible." She whispered. I looked up at her, and she had a look of sadness in her eyes. I immediently let her go.

"Do you.. have someone else?" I asked, my heart beating faster.

"Honestly.. I'm a bit scared." She replied.

"Why are you scared?" I looked her in the eyes and pushed her closer to me.

"Last time someone said that to me, it was just a bunch of lies. He treated me like I was just someone to turn to when he was bored." I felt her warm tears on my chest.

"Kakusei-chan..."

"I like you too, Kiyoshi-kun. I know you're not like that, but I'm still a bit nervous." She confessed. Running my hand through her silky red hair, I pushed her up again until her lips met mine. She returned it, and looked at me with the cutest expression a guy could ever see.

"I won't ever do that to you. I'm always going to protect and love you." I said. She flashed a smile at me.

"Then is it official?" She asked.

"It's official." I replied, tangling my fingers with hers.


End file.
